


Conduit

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Porn, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Tony have picked you up in a hotel bar and taken you back to their suite.





	Conduit

Your head is tilted back off the edge of the hotel room bed as you lie on your back with your legs parted wide. Thor slides his hard cock into your wet pussy and you open your mouth wide for Tony. He smirks down at you and guides his cock to your lips. As he settles fully into your mouth, you unite their two bodies through your own. 

Thor grips your hips and fucks you with enthusiasm that boarders on roughness. Tony works himself in and out of your mouth, gliding his hardness down your throat with smooth motions and massaging your breasts. Thor and Tony penetrate you in sync, and each time they are inside completely, you feel marvelously, profoundly filled. 

When they are nearing release, shafts throbbing and hips thrusting, Tony leans across your chest and you hear the breathy wet sounds of them kissing. Their mouths muffle each other’s moans and whenever their lips part momentarily they grunt and pant and gasp for air.

You aren’t sure which of them comes first; you taste Tony’s seed against your tongue at the same moment you feel Thor slam finally into you with a wild cry against Tony’s mouth.


End file.
